Percy Gets it Right
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.02 |number=158 |released= * 7th October 2003 * 10th February 2004 * 18th March 2004 * 28th August 2004 * 19th September 2004 * 13th October 2004 * 30th October 2004 * 14th September 2009 |previous=Emily's New Coaches |next=Bill, Ben and Fergus}} Percy Gets it Right is the second episode of the seventh series. Plot During the autumn, Percy is puffing along Toby's old line with a train of tomatoes to take to market. But suddenly, he crosses over a wobbly section of track. His driver inspects the line, and sees that the earth under the track is crumbling. Percy decides to tell the Fat Controller. Later, Percy steams into the yard and announces that the track on Toby's line is wobbly. Gordon grumbles and tells him that the track being wobbly is not important news and leaves, thus Percy is briefly annoyed as he thinks that Gordon does not want to listen to him. Next, Percy tries to tell the Fat Controller, but he does not listen to him either as he is too busy talking to Thomas. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to go and collect the prize bull from the farm on Toby's line, which prompts Percy to warn the Fat Controller that the line is wobbly, but he dismisses this thinking that it is fine. Percy, briefly annoyed again, begins to think that at this point, nobody cares to listens to him. Thomas collects the bull and sets off on his way. It is raining and the tracks are more wobbly than ever. Up ahead, a landslide occurs right in front of Thomas. He tries to stop, but runs into the soft dirt and gets stuck. Later that night, Percy is worried that Thomas has not returned to the sheds yet. Gordon and James take no notice, but Percy's driver believes him and they set off to find Thomas. The tracks wobble as Percy puffs along, but he is determined. At last, he finds Thomas buried under the dirt. The two friends are very happy to see each other. Percy pulls Thomas out and helps him get back home. When they arrive at the station during daytime, the Fat Controller is waiting. Thomas announces that Percy saved him, and even the bull agrees. The Fat Controller apologises to Percy, and promises that everyone will do a better job of listening to him in the future. Percy is very pleased to hear this. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby * Edward * Henry * Duck * Donald * Henrietta * Cyril the Fogman * Annie and Clarabel * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Locations * Toby's Branch Line * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Watermill * Shunting Yards * Sodor Hay Company Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours is used, as is edited stock footage from Let's Have a Race. * When the episode aired on TV in the US, the narration started earlier than on DVD. * This episode, Emily's New Coaches and Best Dressed Engine are the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. * This episode and Thomas and the Firework Display share the same opening shot while also being stock footage. *The events of this episode are mentioned by Marion in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? * After crashing into a landslide, Thomas face mask appears to be different. This is because the unused third series frantic face mask that only appeared on-screen between the fifth and seventh series and his upset face mask from Series 4 are photoshopped. Goofs * Percy stops after he has passed the loose rails, but his trucks are still on them. When the guard puts warning flags out, the trucks are out of the way. * When Percy arrives at the yard, he gains a truck. * Just before Thomas crashes into the dirt, his wheels are moving, but in the next shot, when he crashes they have suddenly stopped. * During some of the shots of Percy worrying about Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds, his cab roof is raised. * When Thomas and Percy arrive at Maithwaite, a camera shadow can be seen. * The narrator says that Thomas' driver puts the brakes on, but in the next scene his wheels are still moving. * The bull's model is out of scale. Merchandise * Books - Percy Gets it Right * Magazine Stories - Percy to the Rescue In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Totally Thomas Volume 6 AUS * Rusty Saves the Day (Australian DVD) * The Complete Series 7 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Trainloads of Thomas Fun * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack SA * Happy Little Helpers JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.2 * Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends KOR * I Keep My Promise * The Story of Getting to Know Nature MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 23 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Percy lo Hace Bien he:פרסי פועל בצדק ja:パーシーのいったとおり pl:Słuchajcie Piotrusia ru:Перси понимает правильно Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video